Gay And Not Too Proud
by SALJStella
Summary: Adam and Lawrence visit the Pride parade, and the discussions they hold there cover basically every gay controversial subject there is. Like coming out, the importance of the parade, and whether or not Lawrence looks hot topless. AdamLawrence.


**A/N: When Merel was visiting me, it was in the middle of the Pride week. And even though we both decided that we'd rather go shopping for Saw DVDs instead of going to the parade, of course we couldn't help but discussing what it'd be like if Adam and Lawrence went there together, and… This was more or less it. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saw, Milk, Brokeback Mountain or the Pride festival. All of that would make me about the richest person in the world. **

**Gay And Not Too Proud**

**or**

**Greased-Up Little Fuckers And The Effect They Have On Relationships**

"Why not?"

"Because it's not natural."

"Everybody's doing it!"

"No, they don't."

"Don't you want to try something new?"

"No, Lawrence, I do not."

Lawrence chuckled and sneaked an arm around Adam's waist. Adam mumbled something and shrugged it off, since he apparently still hadn't gotten used to being amongst a crowd on about thirty thousand people, all gay, and all doing a hell of a lot more than embracing.

It had taken a lot of persuasion to get Adam to come to the Pride Festival. Or, not exactly persuasion, since Lawrence had given up on that long ago and just settled for asking Adam if he would like to take a walk and in a very subtle way steering him towards the parade route, but still. Adam wasn't really the person to hop on a cart, take off his shirt and yell about how happy he was to be gay, and yes, Lawrence loved him endlessly, but if there was one thing he could change about Adam, that was it.

Lawrence had had much problems coming out. Both to Allison, Diana, and people at work. And the Pride Parade always made him happy, because it made him feel less insecure and more confident that it was indeed alright to be gay.

Good boyfriends would join Lawrence at the festival, be happy that he had the guts to come out, and see the parade as a healthy expression for it.

Adam would switch the channels every time the news talked about the upcoming Pride week, grumble in reply when Lawrence asked if they could go there this year and bury his face in the pillows and sleep until noon when Lawrence woke him up and say that the parade was today.

But hey, at least they were here. Lawrence was watching the people passing by in their weird outfits and colorful placards with a big smile on his smile, Adam was standing next to him looking like a thunder cloud and Lawrence had recently decided that the next step to cure Adam's hypocritical homophobia was to get up on one of the carts, join the 'YMCA'-chanting and take the full step into being an absolute stereotypical faggot.

Adam, however, was not very excited about the idea.

"Why the hell did you even drag me here?" Adam hissed and glared murderously at a carriage driving by and the oily, muscular young guys dancing on it. "Admit it, you're just hoping to pick up one of those greased-up little fuckers and force them to have a threesome with us."

"And you would mind?" Lawrence grinned, and laughed when he saw the blush creep up on Adam's cheeks. "They _are _pretty cute."

"Shut up."

"Come on," Lawrence said and yanked loosely on Adam's sleeve. "We'll grab the next cart. Trust me, you'll have more fun than me, you're so cute that any greased-up twenty year-old would give you a hand-job in front of twenty thousand people."

Adam's blush reached an almost unhealthy level, and Lawrence laughed.

"I don't get why this is such a big deal, anyway," Adam went on bitterly. "What's the big deal about being gay? 'Oh, yay for me, I managed to stick my cock into a slightly different hole than the rest of the population, this means I have the right to take up the entire fifth avenue with a stupid cart where people can get up if they want to show their nipples.' How the hell are you supposed to be proud to be gay if this is what's expected of us?"

"How can you _not?" _Lawrence said and glanced lustfully after the cartful of greasy people that had passed them. "If this is the way people see gays, no wonder all the nurses want to sleep with me! Hell, I feel younger already! Now we _have _to get on one of those carts!"

Adam glared at him like he thought he was plotting massive destruction.

"Don't you dare," he muttered and crossed his arms stubbornly. "You may _feel _twenty-five, but you're still the same guy that came home last night wearing a Ralph Lauren-coat. And carried a _briefcase."_

He said the word 'briefcase' like it was a terrible curse. Lawrence was going to say something about how much that coat cost, before Adam started ranting again.

"Seriously," he continued. "Why is being gay something to be so proud over? In fact, you just make the homophobia even worse by turning it into such a big deal! It's not like you see straight people getting a whole week dedicated to discussing who they fuck! But since us gays are such a foreign and exotic kind of people, we _need _fifth avenue to be covered in glitter to make us feel welcome amongst the civilized straight people. Is that supposed to make you proud?"

Lawrence shrugged.

"Well, yeah. We need to be acknowledged. Some people spend their whole lives in the closet, they think there are no gay people in the world other than them. When all of them are gathered up on fifth, you see how many they are! And if everyone knew that they knew someone like us, there wouldn't be any homophobia! Didn't you see 'Milk?'"

Adam scoffed and glared after a middle-aged guy in skirt and lipstick walking by them like it was his fault the world was the way it was.

"We watched it together, and I still don't see the glory of Sean Penn making out with the guy from 'Spiderman,'" he grumbled. "If they can't come out, it's their own damn problem. We've been through this; they can't tell their parent who they fuck? Then it's not them being gay that's the problem, then it's their parents who need someone to teach them about flowers and bees."

"Or bees and bees."

"Exactly."

"And it's not possible you think this way because you didn't have to come out to anyone?"

"Whatever," Adam hissed. "Either way, can we go home now?"

Lawrence smiled and put, despite Adam's childish reluctance, an arm around his waist again.

"Adam, my darling," he said sweetly and kissed Adam on top of the head, "trust me: If you'd actually had someone you had to tell who you were sleeping with, you'd get a worse tongue-tie than when Diana asks why we're always sleeping in the same bed."

"No, I wouldn't!" Adam blurted out, blushing again, and wriggled out of Lawrence's grip. "And don't think you're the only out-commer here! I had tons of people I had to tell!"

"Yeah? And who was that?"

Adam scoffed, stopped to think, and when the insight of how incredibly wrong he was struck him, he blushed again. But since he still couldn't admit this, he opened and closed his mouth a few times and then said, with a tone like it was Lawrence who was the idiot here:

"…You."

"You had to tell _me_ that you were gay?"

"And don't think that wasn't scary!" Adam snapped. "Telling a married guy that you love him takes a lot of guts!"

"But don't you think I'd already figured out, since you told me _after _we'd spent a whole night having red-hot sex?"

"Well, I never underestimate your stupidity," Adam sighed with a theatrical eye-rolling. "But now we've been here for, like, ten minutes, you've gotten your eyeful of greased-up little fuckers and I'm so annoyed with you that you'll get the punishment of your sick-minded dreams tonight, so everybody wins. Now, can we please go?"

Lawrence grinned and ran his hand through Adam's hair, messing it up even more.

"I'm not leaving here until I get your pretty ass up on one of those carts."

"Well, then you can set up your tent right here, and I'll just take off, because I'm not going up there."

"Come oooon…" Lawrence whined and pulled Adam to him again.

Adam muttered something in response and struggled out of Lawrence's embrace again. Lucky, Lawrence knew exactly what would break him at a time like this. That's how they made most decisions. Whether it was about who would do the dishes or who would get to go on top that night.

So Lawrence pulled Adam to him again, sneaked both arms around his waist, bit loosely into his earlobe, and smirked into his skin when he felt Adam's squirming stop like someone had poured cold water on him.

"What about if _I _give _you _that punishment we were talking about before when we come home," he murmured into Adam's ear. "Then would you consider catching the next cart?"

Adam made a low groan in the back of his throat and turned his head to the side. But he already knew who'd punish whom that night.

Lawrence smiled widely when he heard Adam's not-so-annoyed sigh and let go of his waist to enjoy his sweet victory.

"Will you get up there with me?" Adam said with a small smile that he couldn't repress.

"Of course," Lawrence chuckled and kissed Adam's forehead. It was simple to get your way when you were together with someone who seemed to be horny at every woken second.

"Good," Adam said and pushed Lawrence's face away. "Will you take your shirt off?"

"Of course."

"Good," Adam said again and started unfastening the first buttons in his own shirt. "Because if any of the greased-up little fuckers get a good look on what you're like topless, they'll be so turned off, at least I won't have to worry about any catfights over you."

"See, that's what you say now," Lawrence smirked and started working on his buttons, too. "But knowing you, it just takes two or three beers for the sight of me topless to be your only key to salvation."

"Shut up. If you piss me off any more, I'll take off home and you'll be stuck here setting up your tent."

"No problem," Lawrence said and drank in the sight of Adam's half-exposed chest while the next cart was closing in on them. "I can punish you in a tent. We watched 'Brokeback Mountain' together, too, didn't we?"

**I think anyone would cave at the chance to see Lawrence topless… Adam had failed from the start. XD Anyway, please review! **


End file.
